Trois mètre carré
by fee O
Summary: Lorsqu'il était entré dedans, il ne s'attendait pas à être rejoint. Et encore moins à être bloqué avec cette personne. Mais la vie et injuste. Et ascenseur en panne. Tient, quel était ce souffle dans son cou ?


**Titre : **Trois mètre carré

**Auteur : **Fée Obsidienne.

**Disclame :** Les personnages ne m'appartient pas. Seul le texte est à moi. Heureusement ont peut encore leur faire faire ce que l'on veut !

**Résumer :** Lorsqu'il était entré dedans, il ne s'attendait pas à être rejoint. Et encore moins à être bloqué avec cette personne. Mais la vie et injuste. Et ascenseur en panne. Tient, quel était ce souffle dans son cou ?

**Commentaire de l'auteur : **Si vous avez trouvé cette fiction, vous ne pouvez en vouloir qu'à une seule personne : Rebornx3. C'est à cause d'elle, que cette idée stupide a été mise sur papier. Enfin j'espère que cette écris plaira un tant sois n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, limite c'est presque un PWP (barré la mention inutile). Arf. J'ai quand même essayé de respecter les caractères des personnages : je suis d'ailleurs plutôt satisfaite de ma prestation sur Xanxan…

* * *

Trois mètre carré.

C'était la superficie totale de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Trois mètres carré pour deux personnes. Qui plus est, deux personnes qui ne pouvaient pas rester seul dans une pièce sans qu'ils ne finissent par allumer le feu de leurs volontés, soit dans l'intention de tuer soit justement pour se protéger d'une mort imminente.

Tsuna, parce que ce genre de situation ne pouvait arriver qu'à lui, observait avec attention le sol de la cage d'ascenseur dans laquelle il était bloqué. Il n'osait plus relever la tête depuis que la panne c'était déclaré, le bloquant avec l'autre : si seulement il était partit à l'heure de son bureau, il aurait comme à son habitude pris les escaliers pour se rendre à sa réunion... Et ça lui aurait évité de se retrouver dans pareil situation. Un grognement résonna dans le réduit faisant se tendre le brunet.

Xanxus.

Entre tous, il avait fallu que se soit avec Xanxus. Le chef de la varia, un assassin d'élite, au caractère explosif et qui, depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans, trainait une rage de dent monstre contre la pauvre petite créature qu'était Tsuna... Selon lui, la situation ne pourrait être pire.

La lumière oscilla. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois... Et ne se ralluma pas. Finalement, la situation pouvait être pire : de quasi critique, elle venait de passer à complètement désespéré. Il était seul, avec Xanxus, dans le noir, dans un espace réduit... Il en avait vécu des situations impossibles - comme les nombreux entrainements de Reborn - mais celle la rentrait d'emblée dans son top trois et en première position, ce qui n'était pas rien quand l'on connaissait sa vie.

" Déchet ! "

Le son du glas. Il fallait bien mourir un jour. Peut être que s'il se laissait faire, le tueur le rendrait à néant vite et sans trop le faire souffrir ? Mouai autant demander à Reborn d'être autre chose qu'un tuteur sadique et effrayant.

Un nouveau grognement s'éleva. Du point de vu de xanxus, le déchet se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule en l'ignorant. Depuis l'intronisation du morveux cela avait toujours été pareil. Le Vongola commandait, et lui l'assassin obéissait. Comme un gentil petit chien serviable. Mais le gamin oubliait une chose... C'était que lui, ce n'était pas un chien, c'était un loup, dans tout ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux. Et le fait est que le loup reste un prédateur, un leader et ceux malgré le temps passer à essayer de l'apprivoiser.

Chose rare, un sourire apparu sur le visage du tueur : le moment était parfait pour rappeler au déchet qui tenait vraiment les rênes. Et pour une fois, personne ne pourrait intervenir et le brun ne pourra pas se défendre à cause de la petitesse du lieu – son style de combat demande de la place.

Le prédateur entrait en chasse.

Tsuna déglutit. S'il ne se trompait pas, et son intuition ne de trompait jamais, son compagnon d'infortune se mouvait dans le réduit. Une petite ampoule dans sa tête s'illumina et s'égosilla, semblant vouloir dire : « Danger ! Danger ! ». Trop paniquer pour faire quoique que ce soit, Tsuna se contenta de fermer très fort les yeux voulant échapper à la réalité : il avait toujours été peureux et sa formation, bien quelle l'avait fortement endurcit, n'avait rien changé à ça. On n'allait pas lui demander de regarder la morte en face tout de même !

Une main attrapa le boss Vongola à l'épaule. Sa gorge devient sèche. La prise n'avait rien de douloureuse mais savoir Xanxus dans son périmètre vital était une torture : qu'allait-il lui faire ? Le démembrer, membre par membre ? Le bruler ? Lui crever les yeux ? Non pire, le manger ? Hiiiiiii !

La réponse à sa question le surpris. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, il ne se passait rien, seul un souffle chaud sur son cou lui prouvait encore la dangerosité de la situation... il commença même à se détendre, et comme si l'autre n'attendait que ça, leur deux corps de rencontrèrent pour créer une toute autre tension que précédemment...

Parce qu'après tout, qu'est ce qu'était la chasse ? Un moyen bestial et primitif de montrer son pouvoir sur la plus basse espèce. Et pour Xanxus, Tsuna était une des plus basse espèce : n'était il pas juste un nigaud froussard, incapable de contrôler qui que de soit sans Reborn après tout ? Oui dans l'esprit de l'assassin, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il était le dominant. Et il allait remettre les pendules à l'heure qu'en à la vraie place du brun : c'est à dire à ses pieds. En soumission total et irréversible.

Cependant, chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu en se collant au decimo, c'est une tout autre envie que de faire souffrir le brun qui le prit. Il voulait qu'il s'incline devant lui, qu'il reconnaisse de lui même sa suprématie. Il voulait le posséder, le contrôler. Son sourire s'agrandit dans l'obscurité. Sa chasse pour le sang allait se transformer en une toute autre chasse, une beaucoup plus primaire et instinctive. Une qui possédait les animaux, même les plus forts, depuis la nuit des temps…

Oh oui, il allait le faire supplier. Il allait lui faire comprendre qui était le maître. Et il allait aimer ça, pour qu'il puisse garder le contrôle sur cette chose aux yeux ambre. Il allait le faire succomber à lui, il allait le rendre dépendant de son corps et de son attention. Il allait le maitriser par la plus simple des manières : la mémoire corporelle. Le corps, contrairement au cerveau, n'oublie jamais rien. Il y prendrait du plaisir, jusqu'à se tordre sous ses doigts et une fois fait, il le prendrait sauvagement pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était rien. Et que lui était son roi.

Sa bouche se rapprocha alors du cou de son 'boss' et y apposa ses lèvres, commençant à sucer doucement la peau. Un gémissement peureux se dit entendre. Oh oui, il avait raison d'avoir peur, après tout la vie c'était la loi du plus fort... Et il allait le dévorer.

Lorsque des lèvres se posèrent dans le creux de son épaule, Tsuna ne pus réprimer un crie de panique : que se passait il encore ? Que voulait faire son homologue ? Son intuition lui confirma que c'était, dans tous les cas, mauvais... Un peu tard cependant, car la main qu'il sentait se frayer un chemin sur son torse ne lui présageait rien de bon...

Les boutons de sa chemise sautèrent alors un à un, libérant au touché de l'autre son torse. La bouche qui se contentant jusqu'alors d'apposer sa marque à la base de son cou commença finalement à migrer, tout comme ces mains pour venir explorer la peau nouvellement libérée. Tsuna se crispa, les intentions de l'autre lui été finalement apparut. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien, à part laisser une langue lui effleurer un mamelon et des mains caresser son torse. Et aussi retenir ses plaintes, de peur, pour ne pas envenimer plus les choses, et de désir, pour ne surtout pas l'encourager dans ses projets.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que c'était exactement le but de Xanxus. De le faire crier, pleurer, quémander et supplier. Ainsi donc, devant le peu de réaction de l'homme sous lui, ce dernier se décida à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Sa langue qui précédemment s'entortillait sur un téton devient soudainement plus agressive, n'hésitant plus à ajouter les dents et à mordiller la zone sensible, tandis que ces mains descendirent encore plus bas, commençant de léger touchés entre le nombril et la ceinture du pantalon, après avoir redessiné les muscles du torse.

Sans prévenir - et puis pourquoi faire d'abord ?- une première main s'engouffra dans les bas du plus jeune, les faisant disparaitre au loin, tout en le faisant violemment sursauter par le geste brusque et ce qu'il impliquait. Ses doigts effleurèrent un instant le pénis pour sans désintéresser aussi vite, préférant tracer des cercles imaginaires dans le creux de la cuise faisant frémir le brun pour la première fois sous ses mains. Il voulait faire durer le supplice.

Ainsi, Tsuna se retrouva rapidement complètement plaqué contre le mur derrière lui, le corps de l'homme aux cicatrices tendu contre le sien. S'en suivit alors un mouvement de friction entre leurs deux bassins qui arracha une ou deux plaintes de plaisir au decimo. Il commençait à céder.

S'ils n'avaient pas été dans le noir, il aurait été possible de voir, si cela était possible, le sourire de Xanxus s'agrandir encore un peu plus : sous lui, le mioche de déchet commençait déjà à s'abandonner. D'un mouvement fluide, il remonta son visage vers celui de son homologue et attraper ses lèvres. Contrairement à l'entrée en matière, le baisé ne fut pas lent, ni doux et encore moins patient. Il voulait de l'abandon et l'ardeur qu'il mit pour y arriver fit presque oublier au jeune Tsuna qui était entrain de prendre possession de lui.

Cependant, lorsque la main du boss de la Varia se fraya un chemin entre leur deux corps serrés pour s'attaquer à son désir, il préféra tout oublier. Il préféra oublier qu'il ne fallait surtout pas plier devant cet homme, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas lui montrer ses faiblesses.

Parce que lui, Tsuna, n'avait jamais été homme sur qui on se reposait. Il été plutôt celui qui se reposait sur les autres mais qui devait jouer le rôle de l'homme de tête. Et pour un cours instant, il se dit que, bloquer dans le noir, sans caméra, personne ne pourra jamais savoir s'il avait commis une erreur. Il se dit que, malgré son poste, il pouvait peut être, pour quelques instant dans les bras de cet assassin qui lui faisait si peur, devenir ce que l'autre voulait qu'il soit : soumis, à sa merci, et ainsi devenir ce que lui était, un garçon qui avait besoin de contrôle et d'attention. Parce que Xanxus ne supportait pas le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui en temps que boss. Et parce que lui ne supportait pas de devoir jouer le fort et preux patron, il décida de s'abandonner sous les mains fortes et calleuses du manieur d'arme à feu.

Dès cet instant, les bruits que Tsuna s'efforçaient de maintenir silencieux se laissèrent entendre. Les doutes qu'il s'obligeait de cacher derrière un visage confiant se dévoilèrent. Et les yeux de Xanxus n'en manquèrent pas une miette. C'était son signal. Le signal qui lui promettait la soumission. Enfin il était le maitre.

Ces mains qui étaient restées douces et attentives sur le sexe du plus jeune se mirent alors à prodiguer des caresses fiévreuses et rapide sur le corps qu'il maintenait sous lui, tout en n'hésitant pas à mordre la peau s'il en trouvait l'utilité. D'un geste souple, il détacha sa propre ceinture de pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses jambe, accompagné de son calçons, pour venir toucher la peau délaissé par sa main quelques instants plus tôt avec son pénis, les faisaient se rencontrer.

Le brun n'était plus que gémissement.

Il adorait ça.

Ce pouvoir.

Mais il en voulait plus, il ne le voulait pas que demandeur, il voulait le posséder. C'est pourquoi, il se décida à passer aux choses sérieusement rapidement…

A demi plongé dans le plaisir, Tsuna ne réfléchi pas beaucoup lorsque trois doigts se présentèrent devant sa bouche, s'en trop se poser de question, il les prit et se mis à les lécher consciencieusement sachant parfaitement pour quoi ils allaient servir. Son esprit était comme qui dirait déconnecté : il ne réfléchissait plus, il ne faisait que ressentir. Et pour ressentir, çà il ressentait : tout son corps était en feu, il avait l'impression que les caresses de Xanxus le brulait tellement il se sentait à sa place dans ces bras… Tout çà à cause de cette main palpant son torse, de ses doigts dans sa bouche, de ces lèvres dans son cou et de la friction entre leur deux sexes…

Ses gémissements se firent plus fort et le self contrôle déjà mince du boss de la Varia se brisa. Qui aurait cru que les bruits que pousserait le plus petit lui sembleraient aussi attractifs ?

En quelques instant, et sans que Tsuna comprenne ce qui se passait, une douleur lui vrilla les reins. Les doigts qu'il avait préalablement humidifiés venaient tous simplement de jouer leur rôle. Dans un geste impulsif, le brun envoya ses bras autour des épaules de Xanxus et enfoui sa tête dans ces cheveux essayant de masquer, un tant soit peu, ses gémissements...

Bien qu'il n'en dit rien, cette acte étonna grandement le plus vieux. Ce contact rendait presque la chose plus intime. Et c'est là qu'il comprit ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas une question de pouvoir qui se jouait ici, mais une question d'abandon... Cette constatation le fit grogner et il accentua, rageur, le mouvement de va et vient de ses doigts, frappant la prostate plus fort à chaque poussée, faisant hurler de plus belle son compagnon : en réalité, le déchet ne reconnaissait pas sa suprématie mais lui proposait un pacte.

Un pacte d'une simplicité étonnante : Il voulait du pouvoir sur lui ? Tsuna lui accordait, mais seulement physiquement et c'était le seul qu'il aurait. Il serait son patron mais Xanxus serait celui qui pourrait le faire plier par son corps et ainsi prouver qu'il pouvait le contrôler... C'était un pacte qui les contentait tous les deux. Et qui avait l'avantage de régler les problèmes sexuels par la même occasion...

Frustré de cette découverte, Xanxus enleva ses doigts, attirant par la même occasion une plainte de la part du decimo, qui se transforma vite un crie de douleur lorsqu'il le pénétra de sa verge et ceux, sans aucune douceur et d'un seul coup. Sans suivit alors une danse entre leurs deux corps et lorsque la libération les transperça, les yeux perdu dans le plaisir du plus jeune cherchèrent ceux carmins du plus vieux.

Et c'est alors que sans un mot, le pacte fut conclut. Ils n'avaient pas besoin dans discuter : c'était comme çà. C'était peut être juste une envie irréfléchie et qui aurait ces incidences mais les faits étaient là.

Dans leur étreinte, ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors recherché sans jamais le trouver.

Le sentiment de contrôle et d'indocilité envers le dixième pour Xanxus. Et de soumission et de réconfort pour Tsuna. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment allait évoluer cette relation. Peut être ne tiendrait-elle pas. Peut être deviendrait-elle plus. Mais pour l'instant, seule la plénitude apporter par l'acte contait.

Et, comme si avoir trouvé ce qu'ils leur manquaient avait eu une incidence, l'ascenseur se remit en marche.

* * *

Désolé pour ceux qui voulaient un Lemon en bonne et du forme. Je voulais plutôt traité la façon dont les personnages pourraient en venir à plus…

Enfin, j'espère que malgré tout cette fic n'est pas hors clou et nul… (l'espoir fait vivre ! ) D'ailleurs peut être que quelqu'un l'a remarqué ( en tout cas c'était pas voulu à la base ) mais on a l'impression que l'ascenseur représente leur vie…

Bref, review ? S'y vous plait ? Non… ?

Ps : à la demande de plusieurs personnes cette fic pourrait éventuellement avoir une suite.


End file.
